Here with You
by rowanashke
Summary: Sequel to Rumors and Drifting Leaves. Iruka has finally realized he's in love with Kakashi. He's pretty sure Kakashi's in love with him. Where can it go from here?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Drabble before the Story:**

This started out as a simple intro and spawned a page, so I'll set it separate so you can skip all this if you want. Story starts on next page. n.n

Alrighty! Sorry about how long it took to get this out; my muse is being a muffle, muffle and it wasn't flowing.

After discussing things through with my Rai-chan and a few other people I trust, I decided to leave the lemon out of this story. I know, I've written some damn good lemons,but…so far, the other stories have been FLUFF and rated very low. In deference to those who may be younger or just not care for such things, I have decided to keep this series fairly fluffy and lemon-free.

I did write a lemon for their first encounter. IM me if you want it. I'm not going to post it.

This series is, for the most part, done. I might add moments of fluffy goodness in the future as little one-shot stories if the mood strikes me; this would be a good series to attach such fluffballs to. But there shouldn't be anymore long stories.

I'm working on several things right now-a request fic featuring a Kakashi and Iruka (angst drabble), a request fic featuring Iruka and Jiraiya (lemon, you guys are so…sigh), a request ficcie starring Shino and Genma (You guys are reaching now, LMAO!) and what started out as a simple question about the events in Break that's spawning a fricken epic story. That's going to be a while. n.n Special thanks to everyone I bothered with the question about the lemon in this story who gave me really good advice. You know who you are. I luv you!

Sorry the intro got so long. Enjoy the story!

Rowan.


	2. Chapter 2

They cornered him at the mission office; he'd come to see if Iruka was there, and found _them_ waiting instead.

"Kakashi." Asuma's voice was soft, his expression calm.

But he was surrounded.

Kakashi resisted the urge to assume a defensive crouch, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Can I help you guys?"

"We just wanted to tell you something important." Genma said lazily. "See, we know about your 'relationship' with Iruka…"

"It's not…" Kakashi started.

"It will be." Shit! Ibiki was here? Kakashi tensed.

"We know you can't help it. He's gorgeous. And sweet." Anko said with a grin. "And he seems to like you, for whatever reason…"

"But if you hurt him…" Genma's smile grew, a little wider and a little nastier. "It's not Iruka you'll have to answer to."

"Got it?" Asuma asked quietly.

Kakashi looked around the ring of people. Anko, Asuma, Ibiki, Genma…Kurenai, Kotetsu, Izumo, Shinobu, Aoba…

Crap.

He sighed. "I don't want to hurt him. I care about him, deeply. I might even be in love with him. I can't promise that we'll be happy-ever-after, but…"

"We know." Genma said. "Just do your best, ok?'

…

Kakashi sat by the lake, staring into the shining water. He was feeling a little…

Depressed was the word.

That little show in the mission office…all of Iruka's friends, gathering to warn him…

I wonder if I'll ever have that many friends. Kakashi sighed. Iruka deserved them. It must be wonderful, to know so many people care about you like that. Or frightening.

He sighed and laid his head on his knees.


	3. Chapter 3

Iruka yawned and stretched. God, he hated these late nights.

He found himself glancing at the window and shook his head. Stop it, Iruka. Just because he's done it before doesn't automatically mean he'll do it every time…

Ever since Kakashi had gotten out of the hospital, they'd become so much closer. Sometimes the idea scared Iruka. But he couldn't deny to himself how he felt about the masked, silver-haired jounin. I'm in love. Me. With another man.

They hadn't _done_ anything. Iruka was still having issues.

I'm such a…prude. Iruka sighed and rubbed his face. I want it, Kakashi wants it, why can't I just….do it?

"Iruka, you're working too hard again."

Kakashi! Iruka dropped his pen and turned, giving Kakashi a brilliant smile.

"Kakashi!"

…

Iruka turned and gave Kakashi that smile and it was all Kakashi could do not to fall out the window.

Damn! Grinning, Kakashi slid into the room and dropped the bag he'd brought. "I bring food. You never eat."

"I'm starving." Iruka admitted. Kakashi sighed in rebuke.

"Hey." Kakashi said suddenly. "You should take a break. Want to have a picnic?"

"I…" Iruka hesitated.

Kakashi gave him his best puppy-dog look. "Please?"

"Ok. As long as it's short. And you promise _not_ to knock me out again." Iruka huffed. "That was such a dirty trick!"

Kakashi laughed. "You needed it. Come on, let's go to the roof."

Iruka laughed and followed him.

Kakashi spread the blanket out he'd brought, and they sat down. Kakashi pulled his mask down and they ate, comfortable silence falling around them peacefully.

When they were done, Kakashi stretched out on his side and smiled contentedly at Iruka. "Feel better?"

"Mm." Iruka hesitated, and then suddenly stretched out beside Kakashi, snuggling almost shyly against him. "Yes. Thank you, Kakashi."

Mmmm…Kakashi bent down and breathed in the scent of Iruka, shifting a little closer to him. He couldn't help it. Iruka shivered but didn't pull away as Kakashi's lips brushed his neck.

"Iruka." Kakashi breathed. Iruka tipped his head back and Kakashi captured his lips, gently, soothingly. He wouldn't push Iruka past where Iruka felt comfortable, but he felt like he was going to die if he didn't at least get a taste.

Iruka's lips were warm and responsive on his. Kakashi looped his arm around Iruka's body, pulling him carefully against his body. Iruka's lips parted and Kakashi took the invitation to slip his tongue inside Iruka's mouth, gliding it seductively against Iruka's.

Iruka made a soft, groaning noise and shifted, bringing them into full contact as Kakashi skillfully teasingly manipulated his tongue and lips.

Finally they broke apart, both of them gasping for air. Iruka buried his face in Kakashi's chest, shaking.

Kakashi gently rubbed Iruka's back, unable to speak for a full minute. They just lay there, holding each other, until their breath returned to normal.

Finally, Iruka sighed. "I…s…should get back." Iruka whispered.

"I know." Kakashi said. But he couldn't make his hands let go.

Iruka sighed again but didn't move.

When they finally broke apart, Iruka gave him a shy, blushing smile when Kakashi gently kissed him, much more chastely than the last, and left him to grade his papers.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto groaned theatrically. "I'm dying!" The blonde exclaimed, his voice pitifully weak.

"You're not." Iruka tucked him tighter into the bed and gave him a stern look. "You're just sick."

"You've got a cold." Kakashi was perched on the windowsill, book in hand, giving Naruto a concerned look. "You overdid yourself and caught a cold."

"No, I'm sure I'm dying!" Naruto replied.

"Try to sleep." Iruka sighed. "I'll get some soup and crackers."

"You're leaving me?" Naruto turned his big blue eyes appealingly on his teacher. "Don't leave me, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka smiled and reached down to gently brush the hair from Naruto's forehead. "I'm not. I promise. I'll stay here a couple of days and make sure you're better, ok?"

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei." Naruto whispered. Then he closed his eyes and slid into sleep.

Iruka gestured for Kakashi to follow him into the living room.

"How is he really?" Kakashi asked, stashing his book away. Iruka sighed and smiled, leaning into Kakashi's chest.

"He's ok. He's got a terrible fever, aches and chills, and he can't keep anything solid down right now, but it's not that bad. He'll get better soon."

"Good." Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka and kissed the top of his head. "I was actually worried about the brat. Funny."

"Kakashi!" Iruka exclaimed softly, laughing. "You're such a…"

"Bastard?" Kakashi grinned lazily and sought Iruka's lips. "I know."

Iruka sighed and melted against him as Kakashi kissed him. After a moment, Iruka sighed and pushed away from him, walking towards the kitchen. "I bet he doesn't have any food."

…

Genma was throwing things again.

Iruka was getting tired of it.

All day he'd been forced to dodge paper-shurikans, pencils, a mission-report scroll, and numerous paper-clips.

He was slowly accumulating a rather large pile on his desk.

Iruka sighed and rubbed his face. Bastard.

Kakashi was out of town again; a mission with the team. A recovered Naruto was thrilled to be finally getting _real_ missions. Like the ones he'd already gone on weren't hard enough? What could have been in that mission to Wave still haunted Iruka.

Got to let him go. Iruka sighed again.

A pencil bounced off his forehead.

He turned and gave Genma a dark glare. Genma flicked his senbon and gave him an innocent look.

You're so dead, Genma. Iruka flicked through the options and found the one he wanted.

He waited. Genma tossed a few paperclips from time to time. Iruka grimly added them to the pile.

Finally he got his chance. When Genma disappeared into the back room, he swept the items into his hands and jumped over to Genma's desk.

By the time Genma returned, Iruka was sitting innocently back at his desk, in the middle of reading a report.

Genma smirked at him and sat down.

Iruka's hands moved quickly through a set of seals.

Genma yelped and shot up, gripping his butt.

Iruka snickered.

He'd put everything Genma had thrown at him on the floor under the chair. And when Genma had sat down, he'd _moved _it. Into Genma's pants.

Genma was hopping around, trying to shake the paperclips from his pants while Iruka laughed.

Finally Genma gave him a wicked look and…

"Genma!" Iruka exclaimed, blushing.

Genma stripped his pants off, right there in the mission office.

He wasn't wearing underwear.

Iruka hastily averted his eyes, feeling his face flaming red, an embarrassed, evil grin on his face.

The door chimed.

Genma swore.

"Oh my god, what are you _doing?_" Raidou exclaimed.

He tried to shield the view of the three genins behind him, but shrill, nervous laughter indicated that they'd gotten a rather good view.

Iruka buried his face in his hands and exploded into hysterical laughter.

"You're _so _dead, Iruka." Genma gritted.


	5. Chapter 5

"What did you do to Genma?" Kakashi asked, climbing in the window.

"Filled his pants with paperclips." Iruka poured some tea and went back to stirring the pot of soup. "And pencils and paper."

"Why?" Kakashi walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Iruka, reveling in his implied permission to touch. "I heard he was dancing around the mission office naked and got ogled by a group of kinoichi."

"Yep." Iruka leaned back and tipped his head to the side. Kakashi leaned down and kissed his neck, making Iruka sigh happily. "It was hilarious."

"But why?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka giggled. He actually giggled…if Kakashi hadn't already decided he loved him, he was pretty sure he would have fallen head over heels for that sound.

"Because he'd been throwing said paperclips, pencils and paper at me all day. He _bounced_ a _pencil _off my _forehead._" Couldn't let that stand, could I?"

Kakashi laughed. "Nope. Couldn't do that."

"Mmm. Ok, quit molesting me and set the table. Dinner's almost ready."

"I'm not molesting you." Kakashi grinned and placed another lingering kiss on Iruka's neck. "I will if you want me to, of course."

Iruka stilled. Kakashi mentally cursed. Don't push, don't push…

"Set the table, pervert." Iruka said finally. Kakashi laughed and released him.

…

They ate, laughing and talking quietly about their days. Kakashi filled in Iruka on the last mission, telling him about Naruto's hilarious first encounter with a cow. Iruka responded by telling Kakashi about his classes' reaction to the drawing of the target.

"They were quite upset that it was naked." Iruka grinned. "So before we could do anything else, we had to carefully paint some clothes on it. Of course, that meant an almost half-an-hour discussion on _what_ kind of clothes to paint on it. They had vote to decide if it was a girl or a boy…" Iruka shook his head, his eyes twinkling.

"Who won?" Kakashi asked, pushing his plate away.

"The boys. They said they didn't want to throw shurikans at a girl. Funnily enough, the girls had no problems throwing shurikans at a boy target." Iruka rose and gathered the plates. "So we painted pants and a shirt on it. And, for some reason, a moustache. Just so everyone knew it was a guy. By the time we got around to actually being ready to practice, it was almost time to go home." 

Kakashi laughed. "Did they name it?"

Iruka gave him a threatening look. "No, and if I even _hear_ that idea expressed in any way shape or form around an impressionable child, I swear I'll hunt you down and do unspeakably horrible things to you. Painfully horrible things."

Kakashi snorted.

"Want to watch a movie?" Iruka rinsed the plates and carefully dumped the leftovers into a bowl.

"Yeah." Kakashi yawned. "I'm tired, though. Can't promise I'll stay awake."

"Wouldn't be the first time you crashed on the sofa." Iruka grinned. "I'm off tomorrow, so you might as well. I can come see the kids with you in the morning."

"Hmm." Kakashi said with a grin. "You know, we better be more careful. The kids will start to suspect something."

Iruka just blushed and laughed. Kakashi rose and wandered over to the couch, stretching himself out and waiting for Iruka.

Iruka brought some drinks with him and a bowl of popcorn. Settling down, Iruka stretched out next to him and turned the TV on.

…

Iruka woke up slowly, blinking.

The TV was showing a blank screen. It was dark.

They'd fallen asleep. Sighing, Iruka reached out and snagged the remote, shutting off the TV.

I should move, Iruka thought. But I'm comfortable. Kakashi can't be, though.

Kakashi moved and murmured against his neck, making Iruka shiver.

Iruka suddenly realized that Kakashi's hand was flat on his stomach, and that Kakashi was pulling him back. Kakashi's hips shifted, bringing a flood of color to Iruka's face.

There was something very hard digging into Iruka's tailbone.

Iruka let his eyes drift shut, the pleasurable sensations trembling though his body new and entirely delightful. Kakashi's hand moved slowly, fingers digging into Iruka's stomach. Iruka shifted, pushing his butt back, feeling the contact sending lazy pools of heat through his body.

"Ruka?" Kakashi asked softly. Awake, and obviously strained.

"Kashi." Iruka breathed. Kakashi made a funny noise, halfway between a groan and a growl, and lifted himself, making Iruka roll backwards.

Iruka was flat on the couch, staring up into Kakashi's burning eyes. Kakashi was half-straddling him, keeping himself from lying on Iruka with his grip on the back of the couch. Iruka's eyes fluttered closed, his lips parting as he panted. Kakashi was too beautiful, too dangerous…

"Iruka." Kakashi said it quietly, commandingly. "Look at me."

Iruka opened his eyes and forced himself to meet Kakashi's.

"Do you want this?" Kakashi asked softly.

The words, the _tone_, sent wild shivers down Iruka's spine.

"Yes." He bit his lip. But he was sure. More than wanted. He _needed_ this.

Kakashi lowered himself slightly, capturing Iruka's lips with his own in a dominant, slow, burning kiss. It was completely unlike any kiss Kakashi had previously given him. Iruka's hands came up to curl into Kakashi's shirt, his back arching unconsciously towards Kakashi.

Kakashi shifted so he was truly straddling Iruka, still keeping their bodies mostly apart as he explored Iruka's mouth with his tongue.

Iruka was on fire, burning with a desire he'd never felt before. The need for contact was driving him wild; he arched more, practically hanging off of Kakashi's shirt, a soft, needy noise escaping his lips.

Kakashi lowered himself completely, his hips nudging Iruka's legs apart so he could fit their bodies together snugly. Iruka gasped into Kakashi's mouth. His brain was melting, fogging out. He couldn't breathe, but he didn't want the kiss to end.

Kakashi broke them apart, panting harshly. "Let's move to the bedroom, Iruka." He purred.

Iruka whimpered.


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi leaned over and kissed Iruka again, gently lifting him off the sweat-soaked bed. Iruka curled into him, wrapping his arms around Kakashi's ribs. "What are you doing?" Iruka whispered throatily.

Kakashi shivered, a grin tugging his lips. So sexy…"We need a shower, Ruka. It's not bad now, but waking up like this isn't pleasant. And I want you to be comfortable." Not to mention how damn sore you're going to be in the morning, he thought with a sigh. Inevitable aftereffects.

He set Iruka down, and Iruka winced. Scratch that. Sore now. Kakashi frowned, and then picked him up again. Ignoring Iruka's soft, protesting noise, he carried him into the bathroom.

They showered, lazily kissing and stroking with no urgency, just the desire to touch. When they were done, they dried each other, laughing, and Kakashi stripped and remade the bed before they fell into it, holding each other closely.

…

Kakashi woke abruptly, aware of a change in the room. He shifted his body tensing.

Someone was at the window. Kakashi immediately became aware that Iruka was awake, turning to stare at the window. Kakashi felt a quick flash of pride; school teacher or not, Iruka was a shinobi.

The figure was cloaked. ANBU. Kakashi tensed further, his mouth drying.

"Umino Iruka?" The figure asked. After a moment's hesitation, the figure eyed Kakashi. "Hatake Kakashi. You're both summoned to the tower immediately."

"Wh…" Iruka whispered. The ANBU gave them another blank look and then turned and was gone.

"Kashi?" Iruka asked softly. His face was worried. Kakashi leaned over and kissed him, his heart clenching.

Something was up. Something big.

He helped Iruka dress, cursing. Iruka was sore; he moved slowly, his winces and soft hisses proof of how well he'd been had tonight. Why tonight? Of all nights, why tonight? Kakashi growled and wrapped his arms around Iruka, whispering into his ear.

"I'll transport us there; you're in no shape to walk." 

"Ok." Iruka whispered back, nuzzling into Kakashi's chest. "I'm hurting enough not to protest the needless energy waste."

Kakashi chuckled and performed the seals. They puffed into existence just outside the Hokage's office. If the ANBU stationed there were surprised to see them arrive tangled in each other's arms, they didn't give it away.

"Go in. You're expected." Dog said quietly. Kakashi untangled himself from Iruka and led the way.

The Hokage looked up, her face lined and grim. "Didn't expect to find you both in the same place. Convenient. Iruka, how sore are you?"

Iruka blushed brightly and dipped his head, muttering.

"Come here." Tsunade barked. Iruka reluctantly crossed the room and Tsunade placed her hands on his shoulders, a soft healing green chakra swirling there. "Normally I'd just laugh and poke fun at you, but this is serious. I need you healthy."

Iruka blushed harder. "Thank you, Lady Hokage."

When he stepped back, he was moving without pain. The Hokage sat down and folded her hands together, staring at them.

"You're lovers. Just tonight?" She asked. "Not idle curiosity. Need-to-know."

Iruka blushed harder. Kakashi eyed her. "Just tonight, Hokage-sama." Kakashi confirmed.

"Hmm. Might complicate matters. Might make it easier, too." She shrugged. "Here's the deal. The others will be here shortly. Earlier tonight, twelve children were kidnapped out of their beds by unknown enemies. We've tracked them to their hide-out, but it's tricky. Well defended. Our top priority is retrieving the kids." 

"Who was kidnapped?" Kakashi asked quietly.

"Among them, Konohamaru." Tsunade winced. "The Hyuuga girl. Several council member's only grandchildren. A couple of civilian kids; their parents are all wealthy merchants. Important kids."

Iruka's face flashed a momentary look of annoyance; to him, any kids would be important. But he controlled himself. He knew what the Hokage meant.

"I'm gathering several teams for this operation. Teams one and two are both ANBU; they're the distraction, the frontal assault. Team three is the strike team. You're both on team 3. Kakashi, obviously, because of his experience. Iruka, I'm sending _you_ specifically because half those kids are your students; the other half will probably trust you immediately anyway because you just are good with kids. We need someone on the team to keep the kids calm and to make sure they follow orders. Most of the other older ninja would just scare the crap out of them. That's your special job."

Iruka nodded, his face becoming serious.

"Who else is with us and who's leading?" Kakashi asked quietly.

"Nara, Yamanaka, Shiranui, Sarutobi and Aburame."

"Who's leading?" Kakashi asked again.

"Shiranui. I'd pick you, but I want you mostly concerned with watching Iruka and the kids' ass." She fixed her gaze on Iruka. "Not that I believe you're too weak to watch it yourself, but you're going to have your hands full with the kids."

Iruka nodded absently. He was fully aware that he was definitely the junior on _this_ squad.

Shortly, the room filled as the other men entered. They gave Iruka thoughtful glances and greeted Kakashi quietly. After they'd been filled in, Genma flicked his senbon and sighed.

"Meet at the gate in a half hour. Dress warm; it's cold out past the gates. Go lightly. Irkua…"

Iruka looked at him and Genma smiled. "We're going to go tactical; I want you dressed in full uniform. It'll calm the kids-that's how they're used to seeing you. The rest of us are going to dress in ANBU. Mostly to confuse the enemy. Anyone who doesn't have their old outfit, stop by the ANBU office. I'll brief Ibiki." He sighed. "Iruka, that's going to make you a target."

Iruka nodded. As the only fully-uniformed Leaf Shinobi in the group, people were going to focus on him. Kakashi tensed, and Asuma frowned. "So that means we're all going to have to be extra careful."

Everyone nodded.

Then they split up, hearing Tsunade's soft voice wishing them luck.

…

Iruka hastily tied his headband around his forehead and checked the bindings on his legs. He'd stashed his full compliment of weaponry around him, taking comfort in its familiar weight.

He felt Kakashi bamph in behind him and smiled. Kakashi's arms twined around him, and he leaned back into Kakashi's chest, taking a deep breath.

Kakashi was wearing his ANBU outfit; it was, possibly, the sexiest thing Iruka had ever seen. But the tense, unhappy look in Kakashi's eyes pushed all thought of sex away.

"Kakashi…" Iruka whispered. Kakashi sighed and kissed his neck.

"I know. Let's go." Kakashi cut him off.

…

They met at the gate. It was eerie, seeing them all in ANBU outfits. Iruka felt horribly conspicuous and young. Gesturing, Genma arranged them into a running formation, placing Iruka in the center.

"Iruka." The Genma said quietly, leaning over to talk privately in Iruka's ear. "No offense, but how is your stamina?"

Iruka blushed lightly but forced his spark of wounded pride down. "Good, Genma. I can keep up."

Genma nodded. "No names from here on out." He raised his voice slightly. "Dog (Kakashi), Deer (Shikaku), Rat (Inoichi), Hawk (Asuma), Rabbit (himself), Cat (Shibi). And Sensei." He pointed to Iruka. "Don't argue the names; they're just convenient." Iruka hid a grin and filed the codenames in his memory.

Genma arranged them in a running formation, placing Iruka in the center, and they took off.


	7. Chapter 7

Iruka was keeping up; he was a little surprised, but pleased. He trained as often as he could, but sometimes it was hard to find the time. But obviously, it had paid off. After making sure he was ok, Genma had pressed the group into ANBU speed, their bodies flickering through the trees so fast they almost looked like ghosts.

The hideout was close; Iruka wondered at the kidnapper's gall. To kidnap kids from the village and then to hole up within a day's easy travel?

They rendezvoused with the other two ANBU teams shortly after noon. Iruka and the others took the opportunity to rest, slumped on the ground listening while the other team leaders and Genma consulted quietly.

Kakashi leaned against Iruka gently, his hand gently stroking Iruka's thigh where the movement wouldn't be obvious. "Holding up ok, Sensei?" Kakashi asked softly.

"Yeah." Iruka leaned into Kakashi, not really caring what anyone thought.

"Ok. Listen up." Genma's voice cut through their brief moment of contentment. "We've located a back entrance; that's where we're going. The others will go in through the front and make a lot of noise. We need to be careful; the back way is trapped with some pretty nasty traps. Who's the best at defusing?"

There was a pause, and Iruka cleared his throat. "I'm on the Trap Squad in the Inner Records Office." He said quietly. There was a pause as the group conjured up the thought of the incredibly intricate, amazingly deadly, sometimes eight-layered traps that were located almost every square inch of the Inner Records office where the most delicate, top-secret, deadly information in the village was kept.

"Damn." Genma grinned. "The things we learn…fine. Iruka, you take point. The rest of us, spread out behind him. Watch his ass. Iruka, you'll take lead while we're penetrating. Everyone got it?"

They nodded and the teams dispersed.

…

They waited for the assault to begin; they wanted the inhabitants good and distracted. From their position, Iruka was already studying the traps laid out around and on the back door.

He'd identified the three major ones; child's play. The door was sealed, though, and he was having trouble identifying it from his position.

"Cat." He hissed. Genma's head snapped towards him, probably ready to scold him, but Iruka glared at him and he remained silent. He had lead.

Shibi moved to crouch beside him. Iruka leaned over, placing his lips by Shibi's ear. "Can you get a Kikaichu close enough to get a look at the seal on that door? I can't identify it from here."

Shibi nodded. Iruka touched his arm. "Be careful. There's a trap on the ground right in front of the door and another on the door itself, a web about four inches off the actual door. And the arch itself is trapped."

Shibi gave him a quick, respectful glance. He'd seen two of the three, but he'd missed the web over the door.

They remained silent while Shibi concentrated. After a moment, a lone black bug buzzed to Shibi and landed on his outstretched finger. Shibi pursed his lips, then bent and sketched a couple of signs into the dirt.

Iruka studied the drawing and shook his head. "Nasty." It was all he said, but he felt the others relax. Iruka obviously knew the signs.

Kakashi glanced at him, feeling a grin tug his lips. Iruka was certainly a surprising man. His innocent school-teacher exterior hid a lot, Kakashi was beginning to understand.

He couldn't wait to get to know him better.

When the attack began, Genma nodded to Iruka. They moved out cautiously, spreading out slightly in an arrow shape, with Iruka in the lead. Iruka disabled the three traps quickly and then pursed his lips, staring at the seal on the door.

Finally, he nodded and began forming hand-signs. Kakashi didn't recognize the dispersal; he nudged his headscarf off and watched with his sharingan, memorizing it for future use. Any little thing could come in handy.

When he was done, he carefully reached out and traced the seals. There was a brief moment of _tension_, followed by a nearly audible snap.

"Ok." Iruka murmured. "We're clear. There's probably more inside, so be careful."

They moved in, cautiously. Iruka locating and dismantling traps as they went.

Finally, the traps cleared. Iruka signaled Genma, who shifted forward and re-assumed command of the group while Iruka faded into the center again.

They moved slowly, alert. For a time, they didn't meet anyone. They steered clear of the fighting; it was clearly audible where the worst of the concentration was.

Then they started to meet people, mostly rushing to or from the fight. The older men moved like lightning, dispatching them without hesitation.

"I hear kids." Kakashi hissed.

The group paused, listening.

"Down." Iruka murmured.

"Look for stairs." Genma said.

They spread out carefully. Shibi gave a sharp, hissed signal and they reconverged and headed down the stairs.

There were guards; Genma and Kakashi took them out. When they reached the bottom, Genma peered cautiously around the corner and frowned.

"Eight. Two with the kids, two on the opposite side of the room, four to the south side. Rat…" Shikaku slid forward. "Can you still those two?" He pointed at the two closest.

"Got it." Shikaku peered around the corner, his hands moving to shape the shadow-jutsu signs. They all watched silently as his shadow spread across the floor, creeping up to the two unsuspecting men.

They all saw when Shikaku got them, they stiffened, their faces filling with horror.

"Sensei, guard Rat. Everyone else, go."

Iruka drew two knives and turned his back to Shikaku, assuming a defense position. He would be ready if anything came down the stairs. The others flowed silently around the corner.

He listened to the sound of battle; it was oddly muffled.

Then he heard the door at the top of the stairs opening. Growling, he pressed back, waiting.

Two men came clambering down the stairs, nearly running into him before they saw him there. Iruka killed the first one with a quick slash to the throat and then buried his other kunai in the other man's chest, shoving him roughly away from Shikaku. The man fell, gasping.

Shikaku's hands shifted and then he stood up, eyeing the two dead men. "Good work." He said with a grin. Iruka returned his smile grimly.

"Go. I've got it." Shikaku said quietly. Iruka nodded and hurried around the corner.

The kids were sobbing; the noise was rising. Iruka hurriedly went to them and sank to his knees, exerting his sensei-aura to its fullest.

"Iruka-s…sensei!" Konohamaru exclaimed, launching himself at Iruka.

He was followed by all the kids; even the civilians, who automatically recognized his teacher-ness. He gently patted them, soothing and calming them.

Finally, when they were quieter, he smiled at them reassuringly. "Ok, guys. Listen up. We're here to get you out. I know that some of you aren't in training to be ninja…" his eyes swept over the civilian kids…"but that's ok. Tonight, we're all ninja. We're going to escape, but I need you to be brave. Can you do that?"

One of the civilian girls sniffed and gave him a watery smile. "Y..yes." The other kids were nodding, their little faces turning determined.

"Good." Iruka smiled again. "This is what I need. You're all going to pretend to be ninja under my command. You need to be quiet and do exactly as I say, alright? Don't ask questions, don't hesitate. Just do it. Do you understand?"

The kids nodded. Iruka stood up. "Ok. Form two lines of six. Grab each other's hands and don't let go unless I say so." The kids shuffled, forming the lines. Iruka was proud to see they'd stopped crying and stood silently, watching his face with determined trust.

He turned and looked to Genma, who was leaning on the wall by the stairs, head cocked to the sounds of the fighting above them.

"No other way out." Shikaku said quietly. Asuma was staring at the wall thoughtfully, and Kakashi was watching Iruka. Iruka met his eyes and gave him a small, warm smile and saw Kakashi wink at him.

"No help for it. We've got to go." Genma gestured to Inoichi. "Ok. Here's the formation. Hawk, point. Sensei behind him, the kids behind you. I'm right point, Deer right rear, Dog, left point, Rat left rear. Cat, you take rear point. Be ready; there's a mess of corridors. Trouble could come from any direction. Sensei…your mission is to get the kids out. If we run into nasty trouble, that takes precedence. Got it?"

Iruka nodded grimly.

Iruka turned to the kids. "Ok. Follow me. No matter what happens, stay with me and don't make any noise, got it? We're going to be ok; we're going to get you out of here."

The kids shivered, but nodded.

Then they set out.

It didn't take long to run into trouble; Kakashi and Inoichi met a group of three rushing from the left. Almost simultaneously, Asuma was fighting in the front, trying to push them through. Shibi sent his bugs forward to help; the kids clustered together. One of the civilians started to cry but Konohamaru soothed her. The Hyuuga girl activated her buykagan and started telling Iruka where the trouble was coming from, allowing them to bypass several nasty knots of fighting.

When they reached the back door, they hurried out into the freezing forest. Almost immediately, the kids started shivering.

Genma hurried them along, stopping only to give the signal that they'd achieved their mission. Now they just had to make it home.

They ran into trouble immediately. The group in the fortress had reinforcements; Iruka shouted for the kids to get down as a group of about eleven descended on them without warning.

The kids threw themselves down and they fought, deadly-earnest. Iruka heard one of the kids cry out and spun around, lashing out at one of the bandits who'd been trying to pick the kid up. The bandit fell, clutching his forehead. Iruka wasn't fast enough; he turned and only managed to shift the other man's arm enough to get the knife into his shoulder rather than his back. Inoichi dispatched him from behind.

When they'd finished, Iruka clutched the wound and hurriedly checked the kids. All fine. He got them standing; most of them were shocked, their faces blank. Using his sensei-voice, he somehow got them stumbling along the ground.

Genma appeared beside him, field-dressing his shoulder as they walked. Genma sported two ugly looking cuts across his chest and a very swollen hand; out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shibi supporting a trembling Shikaku as Inoichi kept his hand clamped around what appeared to be a pretty serious puncture wound.

"We're not going to be able to make it like this." Iruka gasped softly to Genma. "The kids aren't going to be able to force-march much longer…"

"I know. I'm trying to get us to a cave I know about. It's close by, has water, and there's only one way out. Secure. Then we're going to split; I'm leaving you, Deer, and Cat behind with the kids. Deer's hurt pretty badly; you and Cat are going to have to keep them all covered. Hawk, Dog, Rat and I will go and try to rendezvous with the ANBU teams; we'll also be trying to draw attention from you. You just have to stay put until we come back."

Iruka nodded gratefully. "Sounds good. How much further?"

"Soon." Genma patted his shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

By the time they reached the cave, Shikaku was staying on his feet only by a supreme effort of will and every shinobi except him was carrying at least one child. Iruka had three; one in each arm and one wearily riding his back. Genma set his kid down and ducked into the cave, making sure it was clear before herding them all inside.

It was a tight fit; Iruka arranged the kids in a huddle and they gently propped Inoichi against the far wall. Then they gathered together, huddled for a brief moment in mutual support.

"Be careful." Shibi whispered. Asuma smiled, Kakashi reached out and touched Iruka's cheek with a gentle finger. The others emptied their pouches of what ration bars they'd brought with them; not much. Genma thumped Shibi's shoulder and then they were gone.

Iruka sighed. The kids were asleep. He staggered over and bent over the small pool, studying it for a moment. He wanted badly to wash the blood off his hands but he didn't want to foul the drinking water.

He saw, to his relief, that it drained off into another, smaller bowl before disappearing back under the rock. He shifted to the smaller bowl and washed his hands, wincing at the biting cold of the water.

Shibi came up beside him and silently filled his canteen, then rose and walked over to Shikaku. Iruka wiped his face and rose, walking to the entrance to stare out into the dark forest. He made sure he was concealed in the shadow of the doorway; no sense in advertising his presence to any watchers.

Kakashi…

He sighed. It seemed like a dream, now. Kakashi's lips on his. He brought his hand up to brush his lips, frowning slightly. He hadn't gotten a chance to tell Kakashi that he loved him.

Shibi moved to stand behind him, putting a warm hand on his shoulder. "Anything?" The other man asked quietly. Iruka shook his head.

They remained silent for a time. Then Shibi stirred. "You…and Kakashi…" he said slowly.

Iruka blushed and glanced over his shoulder, meeting the other man's eyes through his dark sunglasses. Iruka wondered, briefly, how he could see. "You and Kakashi are…together?" He asked questioningly.

Iruka flushed harder but raised his chin, staring at Shibi. "Yes." He said quietly.

"Good." Shibi actually smiled at Iruka's nonplussed expression. "He's a good man. You're a good man. He's lonely. Always has been. I'm happy that you found each other."

Iruka's mouth hung open. Shibi patted his shoulder.

"Sleep. I'll watch." Shibi said. Iruka nodded, and stumbled over to stretch out beside Shikaku. His head was whirling. Closing his eyes, he found himself smiling.

…

"Heh." Shikaku said softly. He was stroking his hands carefully through Iruka's hair. Iruka had cuddled up against him, much to Shikaku's amusement.

"He's quite a man." Shibi said quietly from the door. Shikaku grinned at him.

"A good match for Kakashi." Shibi continued. "Sweet enough to soothe him, fierce enough to match him. And strong enough to take him, if it comes to it."

Shikaku raised his eyebrow. "You seem to be rather taken with him."

Shibi gave him a humorless smile. "Not really. Only observant."

Shikaku chuckled, and then winced. "Shit. That hurts."

"Sleep." Shibi said quietly. Shikaku grimaced, but nodded.

…

Iruka soothed the kids. They were cranky, tired and, now that the edge of fear was starting to wear off, getting restless. He split out what food they had and started them playing a quiet game, trying to keep them occupied.

He still felt tired; his sleep had been deep, but not long enough. His shoulder ached like fire. Shikaku was asleep again; unconscious, more like. He was burning up.

Shibi was asleep; his Kikaichu were on guard, ready to alert them if there was trouble.

"S..Sensei?" One of the kids asked softly. Iruka drug his attention back to them and smiled, forcing his worries away.

"Ok. Next round. We're on animals." Iruka said.

"Iruka." Shibi's voice sliced through their quite voices. Iruka immediately rose, absently patting the closest kid on the head as he hurried to where Shibi was sitting up, rubbing his face.

"Incoming. Friendly. They'll be here in ten minutes." Ibiki reported. Iruka sagged in relief.

"About time." Iruka grinned at Shibi, who looked back at him placidly.

…

Kakashi wasted no time; when the ANBU and the rest of the third team flowed into the room, Kakashi headed straight for Iruka. Iruka leaned against him, breathing in his scent, reassuring himself that he was fine. Well, not really _fine_, but alive.

The ANBU were scaring the crap out of the kids; Iruka sighed and pushed away from Kakashi, hurrying over to soothe the children.


	9. Chapter 9

Iruka leaned back into the bed, grinning at Genma, who'd come to check on him. "You look much better."

Genma chuckled, reaching out to gently pat Iruka's shoulder.

Iruka grinned and tipped his head, rubbing his cheek against Genma's finger. "Everyone else?"

"Fine. Shikaku was the worst off, but Lady Tsunade healed him up. You're getting out this afternoon; me, Kakashi and Asuma got off the lightest. Basic bumps and bruises. Shibi was pretty much unscathed. Inoichi got out this morning."

Genma grinned. "Kakashi has been agitated since he woke up this morning."

Iruka blushed. Genma snickered.

"Genma…" Iruka whispered.

"Hey, Ruka." Genma patted his shoulder again. "I'm happy. He's a good guy, once and a while."

Iruka flushed, laughing. "Yeah."

"So you guys have sex yet?" Genma asked, his eyes dancing.

…

Kakashi put his hand on the doorknob, but the door flew open and Genma danced out, followed by several well-aimed flying things. Kakashi flattened himself to the wall and watched Genma escape, laughing and rubbing the side of his head.

Then, when it had calmed down, he cautiously stuck his head in the door. "Ruka?"

"Kashi." Iruka was sitting up, rubbing his scar and blushing beet red. Sure now he wasn't going to have things thrown at him, Kakashi slid in and closed the door behind him. Then he went and crawled into bed, snuggling up to his chuunin.

"Hey." Iruka curled his arms around him and closed his eyes, a small smile on his face. "I missed you."

"Me too." Kakashi nuzzled his chest, then sighed. He finally felt his body relaxing; tension had plagued him all morning, despite Genma's assurances that Iruka was fine, he was just fine.

Iruka echoed his sigh, running his hands through Kakashi's hair. "I want to go home, Kashi." Iruka said plaintively. "Right now. I'm fine."

"I know. I want to take you home." Kakashi smiled, realizing that he didn't know which 'home' he was referring to. Or care, really. Home was with Iruka.

He suddenly needed to taste him. Sitting up, he shifted Iruka lower, grinning at the surprised and amused look on Iruka's face. Then he spread himself out, covering Iruka's body with his own. He braced his upper body on his elbows and leaned down to kiss Iruka, feeling Iruka's arms slide unhesitantly up around his shoulders.

Their tongues slid over each other as their hands wandered over each other's bodies. There was no real urgency; they both just needed to touch and to be touched. Kakashi broke the kiss and started to nibble on Iruka's neck and Iruka chuckled breathlessly, stroking his hands along Kakashi's shoulders.

"Kashi…stop." Iruka said softly, smiling. "I don't really want to perform for an audience, and anyone could walk through that door at any time."

"I know." Kakashi sighed deeply and buried his face in Iruka's shoulder, breathing in the scent of his Ruka. "I'm sorry. I just…"

"I know." Iruka moved his hands up to run through Kakashi's hair. "Me too. I can't wait to get out of here."

"Well, I _was_ going to ask if you had anyone who could keep an eye on you." Tsunade's amused voice drifted over from the door. "But I see that you're pretty well…covered."

Iruka blushed scarlet. Kakashi groaned and refused to lift his head.

"Kakashi, take Iruka home. Now. I really don't want to have to die of a nosebleed, and if you two keep going, that's what's going to happen.

Iruka blushed harder.

…

Asuma, Kotetsu and Izumo were waiting for them when they got home. Kakashi's initial rush of annoyance (_go 'way I wanna molest my Ruka)_ was tempered when it was revealed that they'd brought food with them.

Iruka was laughing at some story that Kotetsu was telling, embellished by the flashing of his chopsticks. He flashed a little too hard and nearly stuck it up Izumo's nose, which earned him a black look and a smack.

Asuma reached out and broke up the squabbling pair, threatening them with a fate worse than death if they didn't knock it off. Iruka idly asked if Ibiki needed any help with the cleanup after his 'sessions.' Izumo, who'd actually _had_ that duty once, blanched and promised to behave for the rest of his life.

Kakashi sat silently, leaning on the table and smiling. This was…nice. Nicer than he'd really expected. The four friends weren't ignoring him; they automatically included him in their conversations. Izumo and Kotetsu weren't…_quite_…at ease with him enough to include him in their teasing, but Kakashi had the feeling that it wouldn't last long. Iruka was blushing again, and Asuma was snickering. Izumo threw something at Kotetsu.

Kakashi flinched when the piece of food that Kotetsu threw back as retaliation missed and hit him on the cheek. Kotetsu stilled, eyeing him a touch uncertainly. Kakashi reached down and picked it up, then deliberately flicked it back at Kotetsu. It hit, sticking to his cheek, and everyone burst into hysterical laughter.

Iruka gathered up the plates and deposited them in the kitchen, then leaned over and wrapped his arms around Kakashi, kissing him on the cheek. Izumo and Kotetsu smirked; Asuma grinned.

My Iruka. Kakashi was thrilled. Obviously, Iruka had decided to make their relationship clear; Kakashi hadn't expected that, really. Going from a straight virgin to a man's lover was a rather large transition, and Kakashi would have been fine with keeping it cool. But Iruka had other ideas.

…

After they'd left, Kakashi wasted no time in pining Iruka to the wall and kissing him senseless. They moved to the bedroom, discarding clothes as they went until they fell gloriously nude into bed, wrapped around each other's bodies.

And then Iruka fell asleep.

Kakashi stared at him in consternation. Then he laughed, almost silently, and rearranged his Ruka more comfortably.

I love you. Kakashi felt more at peace than any other time in his life. "I love you." he whispered to the sleeping chuunin. Then he closed his eyes, smiling as he fell asleep.

…


	10. Chapter 10

Kakashi was excited. Ruka was on a mission; a very easy B rank delivery, only ranked so high because the shinobi had to travel through Rock. He'd received word through Genma that Iruka had returned safely and was at the Tower, being debriefed by Ibiki and Tsunade.

Kakashi looked around the kitchen, grinning from ear to ear. He'd cleaned Iruka's apartment, restocked the fridge, and fixed a simple dinner (Kakashi's kitchen skills were, while not being horrible, still not as good as Iruka's).

And sitting on the counter, wrapped in sea-green paper, was Iruka's present.

He heard the door and turned quickly, stirring the pots. Iruka walked in and laughed. "Kashi?"

"Hey, Ru." Kakashi grinned at him. "Sit down. I made dinner."

"That's really…what's this?" Iruka asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Nothing! It's not for you!" Kakashi mock-yelped. Iruka bust out laughing and grabbed the package. A short, enjoyable wrestling match later and Iruka unwrapped it, gasping.

"Do you like it?" Kakashi asked quietly.

"It's…beautiful!" Iruka's fingers trailed over the leather surface. It was a book bag; a satchel arrangement that slung easily over one shoulder. The strap was extra-wide for comfort and the whole thing was triple-stitched for extra durability. The best part was the decoration; Kakashi had sketched it out, and the artist had done a wonderful job. The Kohona leaf was played out over and over again in a repeating pattern, picked out with gold threads that glimmered gently in the light.

"Thank you for not getting me a dolphin." Iruka said with a chuckle.

"I know. You told me." Kakashi grinned. No more dolphins. Iruka _liked_ dolphins, but there was a limit…

Iruka grinned. Then he sobered and rearranged his face into a regretful look. "It's beautiful, Kakashi. But…"

"But?" Kakashi yelped. "You don't like it?"

"I love it. But there's something I'd like better…" Iruka gave him a sly, chuckling grin and Kakashi suddenly laughed.

"Really?" Kakashi purred. Iruka wrinkled his nose and Kakashi closed the distance between them, pressing Iruka gently back against the counter. "What would that be?"

"Kakashi…" Iruka breathed. Kakashi leaned over and kissed him, deeply. Iruka set the bag down and wrapped his arms around his lover. When they broke apart, Kakashi kissed Iruka's nose and looked deeply into his warm, chocolate eyes. "I love you, Iruka." He whispered.

Iruka's eyes lit up with pure happiness. "I love you too, Kakashi."

They stared at each other for a long moment. Then Kakashi kissed him again, and Iruka was responding to the kiss, moving against his body.

Suddenly, Iruka gasped and pushed him away. "The food…Kakashi…."

"Don't care." Kakashi murmured, trying to pull Iruka back into his arms. "Not hungry anymore."

"Well, I am, you idiot." Iruka giggled and kissed his nose, then successfully managed to evade Kakashi's arms. "I just got back from a mission! I'm starving!"

Kakashi sighed dramatically. Iruka leaned over and touched his cheek, his eyes brimming with mischief. "Dinner first. Sex after."

Kakashi growled. "Eat fast."

Iruka laughed and shook his head. "Pervert. I love you."

"I love you to. Less talk, more eating."

…


End file.
